


долго и счастливо

by aoisayno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love/Hate, Lowercase, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoisayno/pseuds/aoisayno
Summary: наверное, доёну хотелось бы его ненавидеть; но до сих пор так и не вышло научиться. возможно, юта его раздражает, до бешеного пульса и звёзд перед глазами раздражает. или его присутствие просто невыносимо, думает доён, отпуская очередную шпильку-насмешку в его сторону. или что вообще происходит.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Kim Doyoung
Kudos: 3





	долго и счастливо

они встречаются первый раз глупо и стереотипно, как в дешёвых американских сериалах для подростков — студент на подработке в кафе доён и нахальный парень с чертовски обаятельной улыбкой-оскалом, который устроил с компанией своих приятелей разгром этого самого кафе. это весело, скалились они. я никогда не расплачусь за весь ущерб, бормотал доён.

нахальный парень, который смотрел на доёна слишком пристально и ухмылялся слишком странно, назвался ютой, и пока доён пытался вспомнить весь свой скудный запас знакомых слов на японском, смеялся и говорил на чистом корейском.

дальше доён не помнит — всё произошло само собой и спонтанно, как что-то неизбежное; хотя он и не хотел вспоминать.

юта не стал частью его жизни и не перевернул её с ног на голову. просто раскрошил битым стеклом, как те грёбаные витрины в том кафе, и продолжает улыбаться так же, как и тогда. будто сам дьявол целует доёна, без контрактов и поглощения души.

кстати, за погром юты и его дружков тогда расплатился сам юта, пока доён думал, что это окажется их последней встречей. наивно.

***

юта улыбается громко — мягкий оскал, который доён буквально слышит; смеётся невпопад и толкает его острым локтем под рёбра — шутливо, но больно. 

все их отношения просто болезненная шутка, которая, кажется, затянулась. 

юта говорит, что доён может назвать его "семпай" и продолжает скалиться-улыбаться, когда он клянется разбить юте лицо за подобные шутки. и когда доён делает ошибку в произношении, то он только хихикает и оставляет новый поцелуй-укус на его плече. потому что неуверенно-холодное и ломаное "семпай" звучит для юты самой красивой мелодией.

(красивее только осколки-мешанина из доёновских вздохов и стонов, когда он снова — в который раз — юте подчиняется, но это не так важно сейчас.)

— ты и правда красивый такой. — проговаривает он, очерчивая кончиками пальцев линию доёновского кадыка. — хрупкий. — спускаясь ниже по шее к росчеркам острых ключиц и застывая на несколько мгновений. — надеюсь, ты не сломаешься.

доён сжимает ладони в кулаки, до побелевших костяшек и хруста, и поднимает глаза на юту. тот не обращает ни малейшего внимания на его колючий взгляд, склоняет голову влево и как заворожённый смотрит на его шею. доён сглатывает и пытается поправить футболку, натянув её выше — чувствует, что именно он рассматривает.

ощущает его тихий восторг каждым своим атомом. 

тёмно-лиловые пятна засосов и царапин на бледной коже доёна начинают исчезать, точно их стирают ластиком, как смазанную грязь красок, пока юта снова молчит. будто не он был их причиной. 

будто не он каждый раз с упоением и болезненной, ломаной нежностью создаёт странные, только ему понятные узоры-картины на теле доёна, пока сам доён только и способен скулить в кулак и проклинать юту — и самого себя тоже. за слабость и нерешительность. (за то, что до сих пор так и не сказал ему — хватит, достаточно. мы оба заигрались.)

юта продолжает смеяться привычно-абстрактно — его голос кажется чем то несуществующим. будто этот смех включили в записи на старом плеере — рваные помехи и несоответствие с реальностью. чужое-краденое: и улыбка, и смех идиотский накамото не принадлежат. доён не понимает, какого, собственно, чёрта продолжает об этом думать — у него к юте ничего, кроме нескольких лет знакомства, парочки общих приятелей – и глухого, холодного отчаяния.

наверное, доёну хотелось бы его ненавидеть; но до сих пор так и не вышло научиться. возможно, юта его раздражает, до бешеного пульса и звёзд перед глазами раздражает. или его присутствие просто невыносимо, думает доён, отпуская очередную шпильку-насмешку в его сторону. или что вообще происходит.

конечно, вы друг друга ненавидите, говорит ему тэён и закатывает глаза куда-то под лиловую выжженную чёлку. поэтому и трахаетесь. хотите друг друга истребить, а мозгов не хватает понять, что драка и битье друг другу лиц немного иначе выглядеть должны. такое случается, говорит, и смотрит на доёна как на последнего придурка. просто признайся, что он тебе нравится.

доён огрызается в ответ — абсурдно, нелогично — отвратно. юта ему не нравится, и он не лжёт ни на секунду в этом.

доён юте говорит, чтобы проваливал из его жизни. почему он вообще решил, что всё позволено. (почему пытается распоряжаться ним, как собственностью). катись к дьяволу, скалится он в лицо юте. или обратно в осаку, к родным. хотя в твоём случае родня и дьявол это всё равно одно и то же.

да ты романтик, фыркает юта, делая глоток из бутылки с паршивым тёплым пивом. жаль, говорит, вся романтичность в тебе умерла, никогда не рождавшись. но ничего, ты и таким мне нравишься — улыбается и подмигивает.

— мне плевать, кто тебе нравится.

— что тебе от меня нужно.

— оставь меня в покое.

— я ненавижу тебя так сильно, ты даже не способен представить.

невысказанное отравой в глотке — раздирает, не даёт сделать глотка воздуха; пока доён своей беспомощной (глупой) ненавистью захлёбывается. юта смотрит на него всё так же — сквозь. и одновременно — будто доён центр его вселенной, какой бы захламлённой и сломанной эта вселенная ни была.

юта знает его наизусть, читает как нелепые в своей абсурдности некрологи в утренней газете — доён никогда не умел скрывать эмоции; а с ютой и вовсе — невозможно.

— я чувствую, чего ты хочешь. — усмехается юта, вжимая его в грязный затёртый диван — с разводами чьей-то крови — и судорожно расстёгивает молнию джинс. — отрицай сколько угодно, ничего не изменится. 

доён выдыхает обрывисто, пытается отпихнуть — ткнуть острым локтем под рёбра или коленом под дых; но самому становится тошно от таких попыток. раздавленная гордость, от которой давно — одни ошмётки, исдохла ещё несколько месяцев назад.

юта смеялся, что это нужно отметить, когда взял доёна на заднем сиденье своего разъёбанного кадиллака, не особо беспокоясь об условностях.

доён действительно его ненавидит; но ещё сильнее — ненавидит самого себя. за то, что юта в итоге оказывается прав.

он целуется чудовищно нежно, так, что доёна размазывает по этой реальности, до раздирающей боли в лёгких и слёз на ресницах — и срывается, кусая ранки-трещины на его губах, гладит выступающие рёбра и спускается к тазовым костям. сумасшествие, плавящее скудные остатки рассудка.

у доёна глупая, самонадеянная мысль, что юта и сам — взгляд тёмный и бесконтрольный, и губы, которыми он прикусывает кадык — безумие. и именно доён доводит юту до такого состояния одним своим существованием. омерзительно (лестно).

— давай прекратим. — на остатках самосознания скулит доён, чувствуя чужие пальцы в себе. юта улыбается мягко-бешено и оттягивает ворот его футболки, оставляя укус на плече.

— мы ещё не начинали.

доён всё ещё презирает себя за то, что никогда не мог отказать ему — никогда не хотел. 

и за то, что каждый грёбаный раз оказывается слишком податливым в его руках, пока юта — грубый на грани восхищения — делает с ним то, что доён не позволил бы никому.

***

— мы же друзья. — зевает юта, закидывая ноги на бардачок, и тэёну подмигивает. — ничего личного.

тэён закатывает глаза и сплёвывает — прокуренный салон тачки не самое лучшее место для разговоров, но единственное — где нет лишних ушей.

— конечно. а я артист цирка дю соллей.

юта вскидывает брови в приторной наигранности и восхищённо хлопает в ладоши, пока тэён мысленно перелистывает уголовный кодекс со статьей за убийство.

— волшебно. буду знать.

— заткнись и оставь его в покое.

им не нужно называть имени — их связывает только один человек.

юта барабанит пальцами по рулю попсовую глупую мелодию и тэёну подмигивает.

— переживаешь за приятеля, благородно. но он не маленький мальчик, а я не сожру его. скорее он сам меня надкусит и выплюнет.

тэён морщится от лёгкого неприязненного тона — юта всегда выражал симпатии слишком открыто (негатив — ещё более), и открывает дверь, чтобы выйти. разговор изначально бессмысленный и глупый; как бы тэёну ни хотелось, чтобы доён остался рядом и не влезал в неприятности — не шёл добровольно к гильотине под названием "накамото юта", он ничего не может сделать.

собственное бессилие гложет изнутри, но доён всегда был упрямым и поступал так, как считал нужным.

— куда делась вся его принципиальность. — бормочет тэён тихо, но юта слышит и вздрагивает. — почему именно с тобой.

он пожимает плечами и кивает тэёну на дверь. на губах — улыбка непонятная и смутная. тэён не может её понять.

— может быть, он правда влюблён. не думал об этом?

тэён щурится и качает головой. нет, никогда. доён не может.

(доён – уже?)

— а ты?

юта поворачивает ключ зажигания и отворачивается от тэёна, хотя тот и так знает, что сейчас у него во взгляде.

– а я.

***

юта заваливается к нему между ночью и рассветом — с рассечёной губой, сбитыми костяшками и сумасшедшим взглядом. доён, кажется, не удивляется — привык.

даже тогда, когда юта кидает ему пустой рюкзак.

— едем со мной. — говорит он — радужки темнеют до черноты, отчаяние или уверенность — доён никогда не мог его понять. 

— куда. — бормочет доён, ещё не стряхнувший остатки очередного сна-кошмара — с присутствием самого накамото, какая ирония. 

юта скалится, и в голове у доёна постепенно светлеет.

— без разницы.

— ты не можешь заявиться ко мне под утро и бросать такие слова. — бормочет доён, отстранённо смотря, как юта скидывает его вещи в рюкзак. — без меня. куда хочешь.

юта останавливается — только чтобы подмигнуть, так, что доёна лихорадит ещё сильнее.

— могу без тебя. но не хочу. вот и всё.

доён впервые теряется настолько,что ничего, кроме саднящей пустоты под рёбрами и скулящей звоном в ушах тоски.

они никогда не говорили друг другу тех слезливых признаний — не произносили и вряд ли даже думали об этом; и сейчас это звучит как то самое.

или как приговор.

— и ты обещаешь мне долго и счастливо? — бормочет доён, хватая первую попавшуюся толстовку и влезая в кроссовки прямо босиком, не переодеваясь и не снимая пижамы. он не ждёт ответа — знает, каким он будет, знает, какую абсолютную, совершенную глупость делает сейчас.

юта — щурится счастливо и бросает с улыбкой:

— нет, я не уверен, что меня не пристрелят через пару лет. и счастье у нас сомнительное. ну знаешь, выдуманное. 

— и ты думаешь, что я пойду на это. — юта пожимает плечами и перехватывает его рюкзак, пока доён бросает взгляд на часы. половина четвёртого как время, когда он уже не сможет вернуться назад.

— ты уже никуда не денешься.

доён кивает, глотая острую усмешку, и цепляет его под локоть. он знает.

когда наступает утро, их в этом городе больше нет.


End file.
